Residnt Evil Outbreak 2
A sequel to the 1st Outbreak Game(s),except this time it happens on Sheena Island. Chapters # # # A Forest (include a tree house that is "Kyle's Club) # 'Sort-of Trolley/Train/Mine Area' # # # Characters Main/Playable: * Maggie H. Pinkerton (18 years old) - High School Student; * Kyle "Fox" Maxwell Allen (14 years old) - Kids Club Member * 1st.Lt.Bill S. Clifford (African-American) (29 years old) - Soldier * Jeff S. Jackson (18 years old) - High School Student; Football Player * Gwen P. Linderman (African-American) (20 years old) - Video Game Player * Diego S. Bly (Austrailian) (24 years old) - Photographer * Bert Russell Myles Soucie (Canadian) (19 years old) - Video Game Store? * Sally "Robin Hood" N. Parrish (17 years old) - High School Student; * Dr.Hal "Blue" N. Pepper (27 years old) - Med shop worker 4 Horsemen: * S.Sgt.Stephan "Snake" S. Ryan (Playable) * Sgt.Misty "Fox" R. Foxworthy * S.Sgt.Ted "Bear" D. Grant (African-American) * 1st.Lt.Paul "Horse" H. West Others: * Graham Marshall Van DeBerg * George H. Redwood (TV Reporter) * Heath Geoffrey Glenn * Mike B. Webber * Adam "Yellow" M. Alexton * Cpl.Ian "Red" M. Prowse * James "Ruby Raccoon" B. Prowse * Sgt.Dylan G. Baxter * 1st.Lt.Milton F. Reed * Margo (Fox's Friend) * Melissa A. Marsh (Canadian) * Denise E. Sedrow * Nicole K. Durr * Phoebe L. D'Orsay * Owen D. Garnett * Quentin W. Steele (African-American) * Gilbert A. Trevelyan * Emilio * Claudia * Aisha * Tracey "Trace" P. Stephenson * Roy (Bus Driver) * Violet * Lance "Blacky" Stephen Blackburn * Cats: ** Myles the Orange Cat ** Meryl & their Kittens * Henry Ronald Mitchum * Foxes: ** Todd,Rita & their Kits (Orange Foxes) * Millie S. Lebeau (French) * Robespierre T. LeRoux (French) * D.I.J. Mouse * Rake (Ranch Worker) * "Kevin" * Cary G. Chavis the Doorman * Kaya (Danish) * Robert Ackroyd/Rob (in a Garfield costume) * Robin C. Waldrop * Percy Stepney (British) * Rik Mayall * S.T.A.R.S. on List * "20 almost Subjects" * "Girl"/M. Gish * "Wounded" * A Moose * 2nd in command,Peter Langston/Codename "Red" ** Johnnathan Goldman * Benjamin * Dr.Toshiro * Eue (U) * "Special Agent" (U) * NINE * Tofu (Green) Mr.Colors: * Mrs.Scarlet (Maggie) * Mr.Marigold (Fox) * Mr.Burgundy (Bill) * Mr.Mauve (Jeff) * Mrs.Mahogany (Gwen) * Mr.Plum (Diego) * Mr.Vermilion (Bert) * Mrs.Chartreuse (Robin) * Mr.Periwinkle (Blue) * Mr.Maroon (Snake) * Mr.Slate * Mrs.Sand * Mr.Mustard * Mrs.Platnuim * Mrs.Lavender Weapons * Handgun * Handgun Silenced * Shotgun * Shotgun E * Magnum Handgun * Magnum Revolver * Revolver * Grenade Launcher * SubMachine Gun * Assault Rifle * Sniper/Hunting Rifle * Rifle/M1 Garand * Flame Thrower * Sparkshot * Mine Thrower * Hand Grenade Ammo: * HandGun Bullets ** HandGun Magizine ** Handgun Bullets E * Shotgun Shells ** S.G. Shell E * Magnum Rounds ** Magnum Handgun Rounds ** Magnum Revolver Rounds ** Magnum Revolver S. Loader * Revolver Rounds ** Revolver S. Loader * Grenade Rounds ** Grenade Rounds (Gray) ** Acid Rounds (Yellow) ** Flame Round (Red) ** Freeze Rounds (Blue) ** B.O.W. Gas Rounds (Green) ** Electric Rounds (Orange) * Sub-Machine Gun Bullets ** SubMachine Gun Magizine * Assault Rifle Bullets ** Assault Rifle Magizine * Sniper/Hunting Rifle Bullets/Rounds * Fuel (for Flamethrower) * Needle Cartridges * Mine Thrower Rounds * Infinite Bullets Monsters * Zombies * Zombie Dogs * Crows * Hunter * Licker * Evolved Lickers * Large Roach * Giant Moth * Giant Alligator * Giant Spider * Black Tiger * Ivy * Poison Ivy * UT Trooper * Tyrant T-103 Other Areas: * "Fun Place" * A "Curb Market" Area * "Urban Chaos" Trivia *Connected to Resident Evil: Survivor (Remake). *In the Arcade a Graffiti on the wall says:"Down with Slater".,next to it is a poster saying:"TROS: the Movie". * Category:Outbreak Series Category:By: Dan Tom Fox Category:Games